spellcrossfandomcom-20200213-history
Bewitched area (Level 3)
Strategic map description This area is bewitched, our scouts haven't returned. HQ's advice is don't enter this region. Second attempt: The Undead threaten the town and its inhabitants. It is necessary to strike immediately, before it's too late. If failed the second attempt: The area is swarming with undead creatures. It will be a hard battle. Resources *30(10) Mission objectives *Destroy all enemies Enemies 23 total (First attempt) *23 Undead 19 total (Second attempt) *19 Undead 14 total (Third attempt) *14 Undead Map Messages Beginning: "In this territory there are no enemies, only a small town full of frightened inhabitants. The settlers talk with horror about a place, where in the Middle Ages a great battle took place, after which both sides buried their dead. Now it seems the Undead rise from their graves and threaten the inhabitants of the town." Successful: "Despite our victory more and more creatures are coming and we have been forced to retreat. The Undead started to move towards the city and it is now cut-off from our defensive line. The fact that standard fire weapons are of almost no use against the Undead, forces us to speed up the development of a new kind of weapon." Failed: "We were defeated, surrounded by more and more enemy troops, we may lose the town. The town is cut off from our line and its inhabitants must choose between a flight towards the enemy or death at the Undead's claws. We must not hesitate. Our conventional weapons are useless against the Undead, we need to speed up our research on them." Second attempt messages Beginning: "This time our units are ready for a surprise attack. We have to discover what force controls these creatures, local inhabitants have glimpsed from a multicoloured stream, gushing from the ground. What could it be? We can only find it after destroying all our enemies in this area." Successful: "It seems the tougher the battle, the sweeter the victory. As a new base for our troops this place is invaluable, moreover we saved over nine hundred inhabitants. After the victory a group of scientists who were able to localize a local source of an unknown energy. Subsequent talks resulted in the establishment of a permanent research team, whom the army gave several special units to as protection. This action started the scientific development in the of research of magic." Failed: "No news from the town. Even the sound of distant fire has ceased. This is the end. Only revenge and sorrow remain." Third attempt messages Beginning: "As we have expected there are skeletons gathered around us." Successful: "We have won a solid foothold, but at what price? The only solace is the fact that a group of scientists were able to localize a local source of unknown energy. Subsequent summit talks resulted in the establishment of a permanent research team, whom the army gave several special units to as protection. This action started the scientific development in the of research of magic." Failed: "Continual retreats and defeats decimate our troops. Each loss leads us closer to the end." Notes Category:Missions